


Daddy's Little Girl

by Atsurekino_Kurome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Implied Torture, Lily Evans bashing, Questionable Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsurekino_Kurome/pseuds/Atsurekino_Kurome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James survived that horrible Halloween night but was left in a coma. When he wakes, he finds his whole world falling apart at the seams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> No you aren't seeing things. This is being reposted because I somehow managed to delete it. So since I deleted it, I decided to fix a few things. None of the changes have changed the story line however.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I do this for my family_

_My daughter loves her daddy_

_Too many talk down on things they don't know_

_With colors never faded_

_Reckless and unabated_

_They may take me but never take us all, I'll crawl_

 

 

 

**June 20, 1992**

 

A tall athletically built man appeared out of nowhere with a pop at the edge of the woods of the park in Little Whinging, Surrey. He wore burgundy fitted robes with a mandarin collar, buttoned from the waist up, black slim fitting trousers that were tucked into dark grey dragon hide boots. His black hair looked as if he spent hours at a time running his hands through it. Hazel eyes scanned the area from behind stylish glasses. He had been waiting for the past year for this day. And what he had found as he searched made his blood boil. It was bad enough that he had missed all these years of her life. Then for him to find out that she was here of all places and living with the worst type of people of all... Well, he was one unhappy wizard.

 

And to find out that **_Lily_** had allowed it.

 

He had woken up in a room in St. Mungo's to find out that he had been in a coma for almost eleven years. His wife had somehow survived unscathed, and his little girl somehow defeated Voldemort. He found himself in the room alone. The room he was in was missing signs of anyone ever visiting him; no flowers or pictures or any little knicknacks. He had managed to ease-drop on a conversation between two of the attendants who had come to check on him one night. It was through them that he had found out that Lily had remarried. And while the thought of that did hurt, when he had found out that he had been in a coma for almost eleven years he understood her getting remarried. What he heard next hurt worse though; in the eleven years that he had been there, _no one_ had visited. **NO ONE**. What was worse was who he found out that Lily had married.

 

Severus Snape.

 

His sweet Lilyflower had married Snivellus! The man who had called her a mud-blood in front of all their classmates in the halls of Hogwarts! Dumbledore's Death Eater Spy! He hadn't understood his parents' insistence on Lily signing the family marriage contract, but he was glad he had listened. It did after all have a clause that if she was unfaithful or they were divorced she would lose all access to the Potter family vaults. And even though no one knew he was alive, she would have had to divorce him to marry Snivellus. And there was only one person who could have pushed that through without anyone finding out; Dumbledore. After his anger at all three of them subsided some, his only thought was finding out if his little Hadrian was being treated alright.

 

So he waited until the right moment to sneak about. He hadn't been able to move because of eleven years of not using his muscle. Fortunately the Potter Family elves were still alive. He didn't have his invisibility cloak, but he was a Marauder damn it. He had managed to get his hands on a recent issue of The Daily Profit. The article talked about the upcoming anniversary of Voldemorts' defeat. The article went on to state that no one had known where Hadrian had been for the past eleven years. Lily had been regularly seen with Snivellus as she lived with him at Hogwarts where he now taught Potions (what had the world come to?). But no one had seen Hadrian until she [1] had been seen in Diagon Alley with Hagrid.

 

He had thought of all types of excuses. Maybe Lily was keeping her away from the public? Lily had always hated being the center of attention. Maybe she didn't want their daughter to get a big head like he had as a child. But what about Snape? Did he take care of Hadrian? Was he a good father to her? If not there would be hell to pay. What about Sirius and Remus? Were they still allowed near her?

 

Then he found out that Sirius was in Azkaban because he not only supposedly betrayed them, but he killed Peter who was the real betrayer and thirteen muggles. Why hadn't Lily stepped up in his defense? Not only that why hadn't Dumbledore? Peter had been their secret keeper! At least Remus had an excuse! The wards that Dumbledore had placed on the house (and later the Order members) had made it physically impossible for Remus to get anywhere near Hadrian. Fuck! Remus hadn't even known that he was alive! Like the rest of the Magical Community his friend had been told that he was dead!

 

But what he found out wasn't what he had hoped for. Lily had left Hadrian on a doorstep. She had abandoned their daughter on her muggle sister's doorstep! The same muggle sister who called her a **_freak_** on their wedding day in front of all the guests. The same muggle sister who hated anything to do with magic! The poor girl had most likely been confused with all the accidental magic that happened around her with no one to explain it to her.

 

He watched as his little girl sped by trying to outrun her butter-ball of a cousin. Some people should never procreate; and Petunia and Vernon were prime examples of that. He watched as they chased her to the park and up a tree. She managed to climb up high enough that the rocks they had started to throw didn't make it near her, and eventually they got bored. She had stayed in the tree for another thirty minutes before climbing down. What he saw made his blood boil just a bit more.

 

She was tiny for an eleven almost twelve year old. Too tiny. She looked more like she was about eight! And her clothes were second hand and ratty. And there was a big bruise on her right cheek. He had never been one for muggle baiting. It was true that his family only tolerated muggles… after all his mother was originally a Black. _Toujour Pur_ and all that. But they had acquiesced with his request to be allowed to marry Lily. They had understood the need to randomly add a muggle born or half-blood to the gene pool otherwise inbreeding would cause problems. Looking at the state of his little girl though, he was more than willing to take up a quick game of muggle baiting.

 

He gripped his re-acquired wand tightly in his hand. It was because of the family elves that he was able to move so freely. There had been a mass panic throughout the magical community when it was discovered that he was gone. Though all anyone else outside of those who knew he had been there in the first place knew was that he was an escaped patient who had been in a coma and he was now missing. He had spent the last year getting back up to par with what he had been eleven years ago. He had been in no shape to get to her and take care of her, and it had turned out that Dumbledore had gotten old Order members to watch the house. But they must have thought he couldn't find her because after half a year they stopped watching her. He often wondered what explanation that Dumbledore had given the Order when he ordered them to watch Hadrian.

 

Seeing the perfect opportunity as she sat on the park swings he walked into the open. Wide green eyes the color of the killing curse locked with his hazel eyes.

 

"Hello there I saw you running from those boys. Are you alright?" his only answer was a skeptical distrustful look. He knew it made him a hypocrite, but he didn't like her being bullied. He had been a right prick in school. But his excuse was that those he bullied only had one place they would end up. In Voldemort's ranks. True there were neutral Slytherins, his mother being one of them, but they were scarce.

 

"My name is James." He smiled down at her. Her face scrunched up slightly in thought, and he could have sworn that he saw pain flash through her eyes. Just when he thought that he would have to try something else to get her to talk she spoke up quietly.

 

"Hadrian..."

 

"That's a pretty name." She was obviously a very suspicious girl because she was giving him odd looks. Then again from what he remembered of Petunia and Vernon he wouldn't doubt if she didn't trust adults. "That bruise looks like it hurts... did one of those boys do that?"

 

She reached up and lightly touched her cheek. "No I ran into a door. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm really clumsy..." Her voice was still quiet and she wasn't looking at him anymore. "Dudley hasn't been able to catch me in about a year..."

 

Who would name their child Dudley? "Dudley?

 

"He's my cousin... he and his friends are the neighborhood bullies..." That answered his question about the child's name.

 

"Have you ever told anyone? What about your parents? Or maybe his?" She looked at him as if he was crazy.

 

"You're obviously not from around here. No adult would listen to me. I'm just a **_ragamuffin_** who was **_lucky_** enough to be taken in by my **_loving_** aunt and uncle after my parents **_died_** in a **_car crash_** when I was one. No one would listen to a freak like me. Not with the lies Aunt Petunia tells everyone about me." She snorted and kicked at a rock.

 

His blood boiled just a bit more at her words. He honestly didn't know how much more he could take of this. _ **A car crash**_? She sounded like she knew that it wasn't true though. "Why do you think that?" He choked out. It pained him that she felt that no one would listen to her. It had been years since he had lost control of his magic, but he was getting dangerously close with the more he found out about her life.

 

She gave him an appraising look trying to decide if he was trustworthy. "Odd things have always happened around me... I don't know how I do them... they just happen. Like once... my teacher's hair turned blue... she was yelling at me for something Dudley did and it just happened. And then one time I was being chased by Dudley and his gang and I just… appeared on the roof…[2]" She had apparated? Accidental apparition was rare! "You don't believe me..."

 

"No... No! It's not that! It's just surprising!" He waved his hands in a placating gesture. "Changing someone's hair color is a normal case of accidental magic. But accidental apparation is a rare thing." She looked up at him startled. She had bowed up and looked ready to run.

 

"Magic?" she whispered her eyes were narrowed at him. "Magic doesn't exist." Did she really expect him to believe that she didn't know? She was eleven and had just described accidental magic. Not that he doubted that Petunia and Vernon would actually try and keep her from Hogwarts. But he also doubted that Dumbledore would allow them to keep Hadrian from Hogwarts. It was after all dangerous to allow a witch or wizard to go untrained. Especially one who had such powerful bouts of accidental magic.

 

"Oh doesn't it?" He flicked his wand out of its holster, pointed it at the nearest garbage can and transfigured it into a pig and back.

 

She was frowning at him. "If you're a wizard then you already knew who I was…"

 

"Yes Hadrian I did. But I'm not here for an autograph I assure you." He smiled fondly at her.

 

"Then why are you here?"

 

"I'm not here to hurt you Hadrian…" he debated telling her the truth. He knew questions about where he had been and why Lily had left her would come up. "I'm here to tell you the truth. The truth about that night eleven years ago."

 

"The truth? What do you mean? My family was attacked. My parents died I didn't... what more is there?"her words were spoken without any emotion, but there was anguish in her eyes. "Did you… did you know my parents?"

 

"You… could say that." He nodded slightly.

 

"What did they look like [3]?" She jumped up. She didn't know what they looked like? Did Lily not even approach her at all? Just one more thing that made his blood boil.

 

He kneeled down to her level and looked her in the eyes. "I want you to listen to me Hadrian. I can see from you're words that no one has ever told you more than the bare minimum about them. Your parents didn't die that night."

 

"They didn't? Then how…" she trailed off. "Where are they? Why did they leave me here?" his heart broke at her questions. "I… I can remember a small part of that night… I used to think it was just a dream…or a flash of light from the crash… but I remember this green flash of light…"

 

James had stopped listening to her after she said that she remembered a green flash of light. She remembered the killing curse being cast at her? He took several deep breaths to try and calm down. "Hadrian I want you to know that if your dad had known that you were here… had I known you were here…had I been physically able to get you… I would have come and gotten you as soon as I could have."

 

"Wait my dad? You know where he is? Where is he? And what about mum?" She started asking a million questions. All he could do was smile as she worked herself into a tizzy.

 

"Hadrian. Hadrian! Calm down before you have a severe case of accidental magic! Whenever you get emotional is when it happens." He reached for her to keep her still and she jumped back from his hands. Her eyes were wide with fear and she had raised her hands in an attempt to keep him away. "Hadrian I… do they… oh Merlin…" He stood up quickly and flicked his wand out of its holster again as he turned to stalk towards the house.

 

"Hey wait! Where are you going?" He ignored her because all he could think about was the fact that she had flinched away from his touch. They had hurt his little girl. They would pay.

 

It took several minutes before he made it to the door with Hadrian trailing along behind him trying to get him to stop. He looked around to make sure no one saw him before he kicked in the door. He ignored the screaming Petunia and the wailing shocked boy watching the telly and went straight for Vernon.

 

"What is the meaning of this?!" The large whale of a man bellowed. "How dare you break into my house!"

 

" _Spargo_ [4]!" The man was sent flying backwards into a wall. James was on him in a heartbeat with his wand tip glowing a vibrant green. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end your life for what you did to Hadrian?! You son of a bitch! How could you treat a child that way?! Not just any child! **_MY CHILD! MY HADRIAN! YOUR NIECE_**! I know plenty of spells that could make your life hell. And I know spells that could keep them from ever finding out that it was me."

 

"Y-You! They said you were dead! How are you here?"

 

"That doesn't matter right now! What matters is that you have laid your hands on my daughter!" He pulled the man up by his shirt. "You see this spell?" He pushed his green glowing wand tip closer. "This is a curse that has no cure. And only one person has ever survived it." Without even taking his eyes off the other man he whipped his wand around and fired a spell at a charging Dudley. " _Levicorpus_!" Everyone started screaming then.

 

"How can you do this?" Petunia sobbed as she stood in the room helpless. She knew better than to try and help her son or husband.

 

James looked up at her with cold hazel eyes. "How can I? How could you sit by and let this happen? How could you take part in it? This is Hadrian! Your niece!" He tossed Vernon back and stood up. "There are plenty of magical orphanages across Britain! All you have to do is look! The least you could have done is dropped her off at one of those!"

 

"Wait… you're my…" he turned to look at his verdant eyed little girl. It had just truly registered that her eyes weren't the same green as her mother's. Where Lily's eyes were darker almost jade in color, Hadrian's were vibrant and they glowed like a high powered Avada Kadavra. "Why did you leave me here? Where have you been?"

 

"Do you remember what I said in the park Hadrian?" He smiled at her sadly. "Had I known that you were here and had I been able to come and get you I would have…"

 

"Where were you?" her voice was small, but it demanded answers.

 

"I've been in a coma in the critical care unit in St. Mungo's for the past ten years. I spent the past year trying to get myself back into shape. I was in no way able to care for you." He would take whatever she had to say.

 

"And mum?" How could he tell her? "It's her… isn't it…" his heart dropped into his stomach. "Snape's wife… she's my mum… isn't she?"

 

He closed his eyes and looked away before nodding. "Why? Why didn't she say anything? Why did she let him treat me like that?"

 

His head snapped back around and he looked at her. "Treat you like what? How did he treat you? I swear to Merlin if he treated you unfairly just because you're my daughter…" his magic popped around him angrily.

 

"O-on the first day he asked me things only someone from fourth year or up would know… he gives me detentions for just breathing… and he lets his Slytherins sabotage my potions… And Dumbledore let him…" She rubbed her hand across her eyes and looked up at him. "Why was I told you were dead? I asked Dumbledore if I had any other family left! I begged him not to send me back here! But he said I was just embellishing things!" He kneeled down to her level and opened his arms for her. She sniffled a few times before running into his arms.

 

"I don't know Princess… but I do know that you will not be coming back here. We're going home where no one can get you. As for Lily… I have no clue why she never said anything. But I will find out. Know this Hadrian, I will do everything I can to find out answers to your questions." He hugged her close trying calm his sobbing daughter. "I have questions of my own I want answered. There are plenty of people you could have been left with… and suspicously something has happened to each and every one of the, so they couldn't keep you... one was wrongly accused and locked away… two more have been out in the critical care unit at St. Mungo's after being tortured to point that they can't function… and the last one was physically kept from you because of the wards that were placed around this house…" Holding her at arm's length he smiled. "We will get our answers. And I will do my **_damnedest_** to make sure that you never have to see the inside of this house ever again. Boppy!"

 

A house elf popped into the room making Petunia scream. "What is you be needing Master James?"

 

"I want you to get everything that Hadrian wants and take it to Potter Manor." When she popped away he hugged Hadrian closer. "Go with Boppy. She will get you settled. Later I want to have you looked at by a Healer. I need to let the Magical Community know that I'm alive, and we need to work on getting your Godfather Sirius out of Azkaban." He smiled and pushed her towards the stairs. "I'll be there soon. I just want to... talk to your Aunt and Uncle." When she had disappeared he turned towards Dudley. " _Obliviate. Stupefy. Silencio_."

 

"Now... I believe it's time for we three to have a chat about how you treated my daughter." He walked towards them with his wand glowing a bright blue light. [5]

 

* * *

 

**August 20, 1992**

 

**_James Potter Alive!_ **

**_Girl-Who-Lived Abused!_ **

****

**_You read it here first! James Charlus Potter is alive. He survived the attack all those years ago on that horrible Halloween night. For the past eleven years he has been locked away in St. Mungo's in a coma. The patient that escaped last summer? That was him. He spent this past year getting himself back into shape and searching for his daughter. It was recently discovered that she had been living with her muggle relatives instead of her mother the former Lily Potter now Snape. In an interview James made his unhappiness with this decision known. "I have no clue what Lily was thinking when she left Hadrian there. I can forgive her for marrying someone else. Even if it was the man who called her a mud-blood in our fifth year. But to leave Hadrian on the door step of the woman who made it well known that she disliked ma gic, who called her a freak," here the irate father spat as if he had a bad taste in his mouth, "in front of everyone on our wedding day. That is something I will never forgive."_ **

****

**_This reporter was lucky enough to see James interact with The-Girl-Who-Lived, Hadrian Alexandre Potter. He is a doting father who would do anything to see his daughter happy. "I might give her anything she asks for... but she won't be spoiled." he smiled fondly at the young girl who was snuggled into his side. "I was a right prat as a child. By the time I came along my parents were already older, and my mother was never able to have another child. So I was a bit spoiled. More than that really... I was a bully under the guise of a prankster. And I admit that I made certain people's lives difficult. But I would never purposefully hurt anyone. Not in the manner that they hurt her." He went on to say that the muggles that she was left with not only neglected her, they locked her in a cupboard without food sometimes for days at a time. And when she would have bouts of accidental magic they would often time punish her severely. This incident has brought up the old argument of taking magical children out of their homes and placing them with magical families as soon as they start showing accidental magic. Though many people would argue against this, if The-Girl-Who-Lived isn't safe from abuse what about other magical children?_ **

****

****

**_Sirius Black Innocent!_ **

**_Peter Pettigrew actual traitor!_ **

****

**_In other news, Mass Murderer Sirius Black was found innocent of the crimes of betraying the Potter family and murdering thirteen muggles and his fellow wizard Peter Pettigrew. During this interview James Potter laughed at the thought of being betrayed by the accused. "Anyone who thinks that Sirius could have betrayed me is insane. We're family. Not only are we second cousins he was practically my brother. We felt that he was too obvious a choice, so we went with Peter and never told anyone. It was a mistake that cost me almost twelve years of my daughters life. And ended up with Sirius in Azkaban."_ **

****

**_When asked if his ex-wife knew he frowned. "Yes Lily knew. I can't even imagine why she never said anything. It is well known that her new husband never got along with Sirius or I. But why that would keep her from speaking up for a man who thought of her as his sister, I will never know. Dumbledore knew as well. I would like to think that there was only so much he could do, after all he has a school to run. But I found out that Sirius was arrested three days after Hadrian was left on the Dursley's doorstep. If Hadrian had been given to him, Sirius would never have gone after Peter."_ **

****

**_Peter Pettigrew, who was thought to have been killed by an unknown curse, was found hiding out as a family rat. His Order of Merlin First Class has been retracted and he was given to the dementors to be kissed. Sirius Black has spent the last month healing and getting reacquainted with James and Hadrian. The questions remain though. Why did the former Lily Potter not speak up for her old friend? Did she do it out of loyalty for her newhusband? Or did he keep her from doing it? And why did Dumbledore allow them to throw Sirius into Azkaban without a trial? Both Lily and the Headmaster were unavailable for response. This reporter promises though, she will get answers._ **

 

"Come on dad!" James looked up over the news paper and smiled at his daughter. The past two months had been a roller coaster for them both. Learning to live with each other and helping each other get over their grief of being left behind by someone who was supposed to be there till the end. Hadrian still had troubles with trusting adults and she would still flinch away from them at times but she was slowly warming up to him, Sirius and Remus. Things got a bit bumpy when it was found out that she was a Parselmouth. She hadn't even known that she was speaking another language. When she had found out she had been afraid that they would leave her. After they had assured her that they would never leave her both he and Sirius had searched their family trees to see if there was a latent gene for Parselmouths. It was during that search that James found out that his family was descended from Salazar Slytherin [6]. And the gene for being a Parselmouth would show up every few generations. It was then that they sat her down and explained that it was considered a dark gift because of the line that it originated from. They told her about the spell Serpensortia and that if anyone were to use it she should stay quiet if at all possible. They were still debating on if they should inform Dumbledore or not. As it was he was tempted to take her out of Hogwarts simply because of Dumbledore, Snape, and Lily.

 

He watched her press her nose to the window of the Quidditch store. It was amazing how much she took after him. He knew it was selfish of him, and could even be seen as heartless but he hoped that the only thing she got from her mother was her eyes.

 

"James?" speak of the devil. He turned to face the one person he really didn't want to talk to or even see. He had actually seen her as soon as they had arrived in Diagon Alley attempting to speak to several people. His recent interview had obviously made her life harder because he had seen that each person she tried to talk to snubbed her. He had even seen her basically tossed out of a store.

 

"Lily." He supposed that it was inevitable that they end up speaking.

 

"How is she-"

 

"Oh now you're worried? You drop her off on the step of your magic hating sister for eleven years and now you're worried about her?" His laughed was bitter. "They locked her in a cupboard. They beat and starved her when she had bouts of accidental magic. You have some nerve." He leaned forward towering over her. "I can forgive your for marrying another man. Even if it was the man who treated you like shit after our fifth year. But what I can't forgive is you allowing them to do that to her. Because you didn't step forward for Sirius, I've had to spend the last two months attempting to get her to trust me."

 

"I-"

 

"I don't want to hear your excuses. I've talked to Minerva abd Finius! They told me your reasons. You were lonely. And you were so afraid that you would lose his attention you allowed them to throw Sirius in Azkaban and allowed your daughter to be abused." He stepped back and looked at her in disgust. "Just leave me and my daughter alone."

 

"She's my-"

 

"No you lost your right to being her mother when you left her on that doorstep. You lost your right to her when you didn't approach her when she went to Hogwarts. She even recognized that you might have been her mother. You lost your right when you allowed Snivellus to treat her like she was me. She has no mother anymore. She has me, Sirius and Remus. You... you're no better than Peter." He sneered at her.

 

"Dad?" He had hoped to get away before Hadrian noticed who he was talking to. "Oh. Hullo Mrs. Snape... Dad, Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot are waiting for us at Florean Fortescue's." After being raised with the Dursley's Hadrian had learned to hide her emotions in order to protect herself; but her eyes showed everything she was feeling. Eyes that he had already decided that resembled a high power Avada Kadavra, turned into blocks of green ice. Whether it was just her magic reacting to her emotions or looking into her stony eyes, it felt as if the temperature of the surrounding area had dropped.

 

"Alright Bambi you go ahead." She scrunched her nose at the name, looked back at Lily for a second then took off towards the ice cream shop. "Oh, and if your husband continues to treat her like he has been... I will retaliate. Good-bye Lily." With that he turned and left her standing in the middle of the crowd that had started to gather. It had hurt to say those things to her. As much as he hated her for what she had done to Hadrian, he still loved Lily. But if he had to leave the love of his life in order to take care of Hadrian he would. He and Sirius had done many unspeakable things during the war. And when Crouch gave the okay for the Aurors to use the Unforgivables they did not hesitate. And it became an even bigger need when Hadrian was brought into this world. He stopped and looked into the window and watched Sirius, Remus and Hadrian interact.

 

She was Daddy's little girl after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Yes I DO know that Hadrian isn't a unisex name. But for some reason I love that name.
> 
> [2] Why is she telling him this? I like to think that a small part of her recognizes him and knows she can trust him.
> 
> [3] Because Lily was alive and married to Snape, Hagrid never gave her the pictures at Christmas.
> 
> [4] It literally means To Hurl. I'm sure you gathered that from what it did to Vernon though.
> 
> [5] The cruciatus curse is supposedly a light blue curse. I'm not sure if James was actually an Auror, but I've read loads of stories where he was and since Crouch Sr did authorize the usage of the Unforgivables during the first war it would only make sense that James and Sirius (who WAS a Black) would know how to use them. So he didn't kill the Dursley family. He obliviated them right after he finished.
> 
> [6] I don't know how many people know this, but one of the Peverell's married into the Slytherin family. That spawned the Gaunt family line. The Potter's ARE NOT descendants of Slytherin. It is just a plot twist many authors use in their stories because it makes things interesting.


End file.
